1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a mobile communication terminal having the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus mounted at an electronic device and outputting visual information, and a mobile communication terminal having the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus serves to output various visual information such as a text, a still image, a moving image, etc. according to commands inputted by an input unit.
The display apparatus and the input unit according to a related art will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a mobile communication terminal having a display apparatus and input buttons in accordance with the related art.
As shown, the related art mobile communication terminal comprises a body portion 200 having a plurality of input buttons for inputting information, and having a main printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown) for controlling each component; and a folder portion 300 having an internal LCD panel (not shown) for displaying images at an inner surface thereof and rotatably coupled to the body portion 200.
An external LCD panel 330 for outputting image information such as a photo, etc. and information relevant to an MP3 player even when the folder portion 300 is closed, and a plurality of input buttons 340 for inputting information relevant to each kind of function are provided at an outer surface of the folder portion 300.
In the related art mobile communication terminal, a certain space for the plurality of input buttons 340 for inputting information relevant to each kind of function has to be obtained at the outer surface of the folder portion 300. Accordingly, a spatial utilization degree and a design freedom degree of the outer surface of the folder portion 300 are lowered.
Furthermore, since the plurality of input buttons 340 are exposed to the outer surface of the folder portion 300, a complicated appearance of the mobile communication terminal is created and a certain design of the mobile communication terminal is not implementable.